This invention relates to containers. In particular, it relates to containers for the transportation and storage of sensitive equipment such as electrical, electronic or communications and computer equipment.
Transportation and storage cases and “racks” for sensitive equipment or material are well known. Generally, such containers comprise a body and one or more lids. Interengagement is provided between the body and lid by providing a rim profile extending around the entire periphery of the body and a mating or nesting rim profile extending around the entire periphery of the lid.
The body preferably comprises a box with four upstanding walls, the box comprising an opening at one or two ends, wherein the open end(s) is closed using a lid.
A container of this type made from plastic material is shown in GB 2437513A.
Metal containers of this type are also known and in this case, the rims of the container bodies and lids may be made from extrusions which are welded, riveted or fastened in some other method to the walls of the container bodies and lids. Typically, these containers are made from aluminum.